Everything will be alright
by ALR27
Summary: Noctis adalah pangeran mahkota yang hilang sejak bayi, ia tumbuh menjadi pembunuh bayaran dan pendendam yang kejam,cintanya lightning menjadi buta,bisu,dan lumpuh,noctis berniat merebut kristal untuk menyembuhkannya. Akankah noctis tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya?
1. Back

Noctis mengawasi targetnya menggunakan teropong, dia di bayar untuk membunuh menteri perindustrian, targetnya adalah seorang pria paruh baya yang merokok dengan pipa rokok,noctis berterimakasih, karena adanya pesta pengesahan dari kerajaan, ini mempermudah aksinya

"oh,ini akan begitu mudah pak tua" noctis mulai membedah tasnya dan merakit sniper, membidik targetnya lewat teropong sniper, dan telunjuk tangannya siap pada pelatuknya

"semoga tuhan memaafkan aku"

"kau sudah tidak bisa di maafkan, noctis" noctis tersenyum lebar mendengar suara yang begitu ia rindukan dari belakangnya

"wow, apa kau bisa mencium aroma tubuhku, light sayang?" perlahan noctis berbalik, perempuan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi menodongkan kedua pistolnya ke arah noctis, namun noctis sama sekali tidak merasa hawatir atau takut,tapi senang

"siapa targetmu kali ini noctis?" dingin, noctis memasang wajah kecewa, noctis benci,saat mantan tunangannya ini menggunakan nada dingin pada dirinya

"sayangku lightning, kau melukai hatiku" kata noctis memasang wajah memelas palsu

"kami sudah menangkap rekan kerjamu, stella nox flourent,dan dia memberi tahu,bahwa kau dibayar untuk membunuh menteri perindustrian"

"bisakah kita basa – basi dulu, sekedar bicara omong kosong?" noctis menoleh ke belakang, ia kesal dan marah, gedung yang di gunakan untuk pesta sudah di kosongkan, secara otomatis, dia kehilangan target

"tentang jalang yang kau tangkap itu,aku tidak perduli, sayang" noctis menatap lightning tajam dan perlahan berjalan mendekat, sementara lightning perlahan mundur

"aku lebih suka, jika kau yang menjadi rekanku"

"kau pikir, aku mau membantu pekerjaan kotormu?" lightning mulai mengangkat suaranya, noctis berhenti mendekat dan menggeleng dengan tersenyum

"bukan rekan kerja…" lightning menatapnya bingung, ia bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah noctis, ekspresi hangat,yang sudah tiga tahun belum pernah ia lihat lagi

"tapi,menjadi rekan hidupku" bisik noctis, tentu lightning bisa mendengar itu, selirih apapun nadanya, hatinya bisa mendengarnya, lightning terdiam membeku, sementara noctis mulai cekikikan

"apa yang lucu?" bentak lightning

"tidak ada,aku hanya ingat,bagaimana, orang tuamu mengusirku, karena aku hanya seorang tantara rendah" noctis berkata dengan nada jijik, lightning merasa bersalah, kedua tangan yang memegang pistolnya mulai lelah

"dan kau, akan di jodohkan dengan zack, teman baikku sendiri dan juga memiliki pangkat yang lebih tinggi dariku" noctis meremas tinjunya dengan geram, namun ia tidak berani menatap ke arah lightning, bagaimanapun, ia tidak ingin menyakitinya dengan cara apapun

"tapi sebelum itu kau membunuh zack,dan…setelah itu aku kabur dari rumah untuk mencarimu,tapi…" lightning menurunkan kedua pistolnya, ia menutup mata rapat, dan menunduk, hatinya berdetak keras, membuat nafasnya sesak tidak beraturan, lightning merasakan belaian lembut di rambutnya

Noctis berkaca – kaca, ia merasa bodoh, tidak seharusnya ia mengingatkan cintanya pada mimpi buruk mereka, perlahan dengan lembut noctis mencium kepala lightning, ia tersenyum dengan aroma rambutnya, itu bau stroberi, aroma shampo yang pernah ia pilihkan untuk lightning saat mereka masih pacaran

"kau baru mandi ya? Kau tadi pasti keramas" bisik noctis tepat di telinga lightning

"kau di gunakan untuk umpan,agar mereka bisa mengevakuasi orang – orang di sana,huh,mereka cukup pintar, mereka tahu, bahwa aku tidak akan bisa menyakitimu" noctis menarik lightning dalam pelukannya, mereka saling berpelukan erat, melepas rindu dalam cinta mereka

"noctis…" panggil lightning tanpa melepas pelukannya

"hem?"

"aku…aku minta maaf…aku mencintaimu" noctis tidak mengerti apa yang di katakana lightning, namun silauan membuatnya mengerti, noctis terkejut, tiga tentara dari tiga gedung berbeda, megarahkan tiga bazooka roket mereka ke arah noctis, noctis tidak merasa takut dengan terancamnya nyawanya, namun ada lightning bersamanya, mereka berencana membunuh noctis dengan mengorbankan lightning juga.

Tanpa buang waktu, noctis menarik lightning untuk melompat dari gedung, untunglah noctis memakai parasut sebelumnya, noctis melompat dari atap gedung dengan lightning masih dipeluk erat olehnya, tiga roket bazooka meledak di atap sesaat setelah meraka melompat.

"pegangan yang erat light" lightning memeluk erat noctis, saat ia merik parasutnya keluar, mereka kemudian mendarat di taman kosong, lightning mendorong noctis dengan kasar

"pergi noct, menjauh dariku,cepat" lightning menjerit dengan tatapan panik, mata noctis melabar tidak percaya

' _Tidak mungkin'_

Lightning berdiri cepat untuk berlari menjauh dari noctis, namun noctis cepat meraih lengannya, noctis membuka resleting jaket lightning, benar dugaanya, ada bom yang di aktifkan dari jarak jauh yang menempel di jaketnya, noctis cepat melepas jaket lightning dan menariknya berlari menjauh

Bom meledak sebelum mereka bisa cukup jauh, noctis merigkukkan lightning dalam pelukannya, mereka takut, takut kehilangan satu sama lain, namun,jika mereka mati, mereka bahagia mati dengan cara seperti ini, mati bersama, tanpa harus berjuang melupakan.

 **DUA MINGGU KEMUDIAN**

Noctis terbangun dalam dunia rasa sakit, kepalanya, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya sakit, ia melirik lemah sekelilingnya, pria pirang duduk tertidur di sofa, itu laris, dan suara mendengkur keras, gladio, dan yang tertidur tenang, ignis, noctis merasa lega, tidak ada amnesia atau apapun, sekarang ia mencoba suaranya

"guys" noctis memanggil mereka, suaranya normal, ia bersyukur, walaupun serak karena haus, ignis merespon panggilan noctis

"noct? Kau sadar" gumam ignis

"apa,noct,apa?" laris terbangun dengan terkejut

"muah,kau bangun bung" kata gladio, mereka bertiga mendekat ke kasur noctis dan membantunya duduk

"kau beruntung selamat dari ledakan" kata gladio

"ledakan?"

"yup,bom noct" jawab laris, mata noctis melebar

' _lightning'_

"bagaimana dengan…"

"lightning?" potong ignis

"ya,bagamana keadaannya?"

"kami tahu saat kau siuman kau akan menannyakan dia" kata ignis dengan gaya membenarkan kaca matanya

"aku tanya bagaimana keadaanya?" noctis mulai frustasi

"kami sudah mencari informasi, dia selamat" jawab gladio dengan tersenyum, noctis belum sepenuhnya lega, selamat? Apa itu memastikan bahwa dia utuh?

"tapi…" bisik laris tidak berani menatap noctis

"tapi apa?"

"dia…lumpuh" gladio dan ignis menatap laris tajam

"katakan, aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang memaksakan diri" lirih noctis, hatinya di remas, jantungnya merasa nyeri

"dia,juga…mengalami kebutaan" kata gladio, noctis menutup matanya, tubuhnya gemetaran

"dan…dia menjadi bisu" tambah ignis, mereka menatap noctis sesaat sebelum gladio memberi saran pada mereka untuk keluar ruangan.

Noctis begitu marah, ia meremas tinjunya pada selimutnya, ia memutar balik kejadian itu, betapa hatinya melompat keluar saat ia mendengan suara indahnya, membelai rambutnya yang lembut dan bau stroberi, kemudian mimpi buruknya

Gladio,ignis, dan laris duduk di luar kamar noctis, mereka mendengar teriakan dan tangisan keras noctis, jelas mereka hawatir, namun jika mereka mencoba menenangkan noctis, mereka akan menjadi korban kemarahannya, mereka juga mendengar beberapa barang yang di banting

' _kenapa tidak aku saja? Kenapa dia? Dia di pelukanku, seharusnya aku yang paling parah'_

Noctis merasa lemah, ia menangis di sudut ruangan yang hancur, ia tidak perduli luka pada tubuhnya, ini tidak seberapa dari yang di alami lightnya, ia tidak pernah membuang setetes air matanya, kecuali untuk lightning, kemudian ia ingat CG, tempat dimana lightning bekerja, noctis mengangkat kepalanya penuh kemarahan dengan mata merah

~000~

Lightning duduk di kursi rodanya, ia melihat, tidak, sekarang ia hanya bisa merasakan dan mendengar, ia mendengar kicauan burung, angin sejuk yang cukup hangat, lightning yakin ini hari yang cerah, meskipun ia tidak tahu ini pagi atau sudah siang

" light, saatnya kau makan" lightning tersenyum, itu jelas, suara dengan nada suram, kakaknya cloud, ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi cloud saat mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya?,

Begini singkatnya, cloud mengamuk dan ingin menghancurkan CG tempat lightning dulu bekerja sebagai tentara, namun aerith berhasil membujuknya, kemudian ia bersikeras ingin memberikan matanya pada lightning, namun itu tidak bisa sebelum ia mati,jika ia mati, siapa yang akan merawat light? Akhirnya ia menyerah

Tangan lightning meraba – raba untuk memegang tangan cloud, merasa tahu apa yang di cari adiknya, cloud meletakan makanan di meja dan berjongkok di depan adiknya memegang tanganya

"ada apa? Apa ada yang kau butuhkan?" tanya cloud hawatir, lightning menggeleng, tangan lightning memegang wajah cloud dan memberi tampilan tersenyum

"aku tahu kau ingin menghiburku" jawab cloud kesal, ia jelas tidak merasa terhibur, namun merasa semakin tidak berguna sebagai kakak, lightning memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangkat satu alisnya, cloud memiliki ikatan batin kembar, sehingga ia bisa membaca setiap ekspresi adiknya

"kenapa? Menurutmu?" geram cloud,lightning membelai kepala runcing kakaknya, cloud tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya, ia menagis di pangkuan lightning, cloud membenamkan kepalanya di pangkuan lightning, lightning terus membelai rambutnya untuk menenagkannya, namun ia semakin tersedu, senyum lightning luntur, ia memikirkan noctis


	2. Promise

"noct, kau belum sembuh betul, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu" laris mengikuti noctis dan berusaha membujuk dia, namun noctis sama sekali tidak bergeming.

Ignis mendadak menghalangi jalan noctis "noct, kita perlu bicara" laris menatap ignis dengan harapan ia bisa menghentikan noctis menyerang GC secara terang – terangan

"jika ini masalah kesehatanku, aku tidak peduli" jawab noctis dengan silau mematikan pada ignis

"bukan, aku rasa kau perlu tahu bagaimana kau dan lightning bisa tetap hidup dan tidah hancur berkeping – keping"

Noctis memiringkan kepalanya "apa maksudmu?"

"ikuti aku, kita bicarakan berempat" noctis dan laris mengikuti ignis memasuki ruang pertemuan kecil mereka, tempat biasanya mereka membahas strategi misi, dan di sana sudah ada gladio yang menunggu

"duduklah dulu" ignis menawarkan kursi noctis, tapi ia memilih untuk tetap berdiri, melihat tampilan ketidak sabaran temannya, ignis mempercepat pada inti masalah mereka

"Kau punya sihir, noct" kata ignis membuat laris dan Gladio serempak memandang noctis, noctis dengan santai menjawab

"Tidak, aku bukan keluarga kerajaan yang memiliki Kristal, aku hanya anak yatim, kalian tahu itukan" noctis menggeleng santai

"tidak noct, kau punya" seru laris

"benar, saat itu laris berada di sekitar taman itu, dan dia melihat kau dan light, saat ledakan terjadi, laris melihat kau dan lightning di lindungi banyak pedang, dan…" gladio mengambil nafas panjang dari cerita bertubinya

"…ada serpihan Kristal saat pedang itu keluar" lanjutnya, noctis memegang rahangnya, mencoba memproses apapun yang temannya katakan, mereka berempat berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama dan tumbuh bersama, memang mungkin ada kemungkinan noctis adalah anak raja dari kerajaannya yang hilang 23 tahun lalau, dan sekarang umurnya juga tepat, tapi itu bisa siapa sajakan.

"apa mungkin…kau pangeran yang hilang itu" kata laris ragu, noctis menggeleng tidak perduli, saat ini yang ia inginkan adalah mendapatka mata untuk lightning, kemudian memotong tangan dan kaki orang yang membiarkan lightning mengambil misi itu.

"Aku tidak perduli, aku hanya ingin menghancurkan GC, mencarikan lightning mata baru, dan akanku bunuh orang yang menyetujui bunuh diri itu" geram noctis, ia berbalik untuk keluar, saat tangan noctis sudah memegang knop pintu, suara ignis menahannya

"apa dengan itu, kau bisa membuat lightning bisa berlari dan berjalan?" tubuh noctis menegan, benar, ia hanya bisa membalas dendam dan mencarikannya mata, setelah itu, pangkatnya sebagai buronan akan naik

"bisa membuatnya tertawa dan bicara?" ignis mulai menegaskan suaranya

"hentikan bung, kau menyakitinya" bisik larih pada ignis, ignis hanya menatapnya sekejap dan kembali pada noctis

"pikirkan noct, jika kau benar seorang pangeran, kau bisa bebas berkeliaran tanpa diburu, dan yang paling penting…kau bisa menyembuhkan lightning sepenuhnya dengan kristal" ruangan itu hening selama noctis melunak, ignis benar, noctis berbalik dan masih menatap lantai.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya noctis putus asa, ignis membenarkan kacamatanya

"aku rasa, kita harus menemui raja" kata ignis lemah, tanpa ia sadari semua mata temanya melotot padanya

"apa kau gila?" teriak laris panik

"Untuk apa kita menemui raja? Mengatakan kalau noctis, sang buronan tinggkat Negara, adalah anaknya?" Gladio megejek dengan memukuli kepalanya sendiri

"itu semua benar, selain itu, kau mau aku di bunuh? Dan kita juga tidak punya bukti ig" ignis mengetuk dahinya

"asal kalian tahu, Kristal akan membuktikannya" kata ignis santai

"maksudmu?" noctis mulai lelah berdiri, kemudian mengambil kursi kosong yang memeng miliknya

"Kristal, hanya bisa di gunakan oleh keturunan kerajaan" ignis berhenti di awal pejelsannya, berahap ada temannya yang memiliki otak sebaik dia, namun tidak ada yang meneruskan, yang ada dia diberi tatapan tanda tanya

"Begini, jika noctis bisa menggunakan kekuatan Kristal di depan sang raja, ia tidak akan ragu mengakui noctis sebagai anaknya yang hilang" semua orang diam dengan penjelasan ignis

"apa kau gila, tidak mungkin kita di izinkan melihat Kristal, dan jika aku gagal dan tidak bisa, kalian juga akan mati, kita hanya akan menjadi daging ikan di dalam roti dan siap makan" bentak noctis, ignis merasa malu, noctis benar dan lebih akurat dari dia

"em, maksudmu daging ikan dalam roti itu di sebut senwich daging ya?" laris manatap langit – langit membayangkan bentuknya

"kalau begitu…" gladio bangkit dari kursinya

"Kita akan melatihmu, agar kau bisa menggunakan pedangmu lagi bung" Gladio menatap noctis licik, noctis tidak percaya, ukuran tubuh mereka berbeda jauh, _'melatih dia_ bilang', noctis melihat ke arah ignis dan laris mereka berdua mengangguk setuju

"baiklah, kita mulai besok saja" noctis berdiri dari kursinya dan melempar tatapan pada ignis

"apa kau tahu di mana keberadaan light?"

"yang aku tahu, dia dengan saudara kembarnya di shinra"

~ 000 ~

Lightning bisa merasakan matanya menangis, entah di mana ia sekarang, paling jelas dia sudah di sana berjam – jam, apapun hanya gelap, lightning bersyukur ia tida kehilangan pendengarannya, namun semangatnya untuk hidup semakin luntur, cloud sudah memberinya kabar bahwa noctis selamat

" _ini mungkin sudah malam ya?"_ lightning menghapus air mata di ujung matanya, dia, seorang tentara GC yang paling hebat, sekarang hanya ranting kayu yang gugur dari pohon, alasan kenapa lightning mengambil cara itu untuk membunuh noctis karena ia tidak tahan, ia tidak tahan noctis terus menumpuk dosa, dan setelah lightning tahu keputusan raja untuk memberikan noctis hukuman mati dengan cara itu, lightning mengambil misi itu, karena ia tahu, ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa dia.

Lightning menutup matanya, ia sudah merasa mengantuk, cloud sedang berkeliling shinra untuk mengantar paket, dan aerith mungkin sedang sibuk dengan pembeli bunga.

"kau di sini" lightning membuka matanya, ironisnya, menutup atau membuka mata itu sama saja sekarang

" _noctis? Itu kau?"_ pikir lightning, kalaupun ia membuka mulutnya, tidak akan ada nada yang keluar

Noctis berlutut di depan kakinya, naas, lightning hanya menoleh kanan kiri, benar – benar, tidak bisa melihat apapun, noctis memandangnya sedih, jarum bertubi – tubi menusuh hatinya

"kau…baik saja,kan?" gumam noctis, setelah lightning mengetahui keberadaannya dari suaranya, ia menghadap ke noctis, tersenyum dan mengangguk, mencoa menyembunyika kesedihannya, ia harap noctis tidak seakurat cloud

"tidak, jelas kau tidak baik" noctis mengangkat lightning dalam pelukannya dan menaruhnya pada kasurnya perlahan, noctis berbaring di sampinya, bermain dengan poni merah muda dan membelai rambutnya, ia sedih dan hancur, namun ia tidak ingin menunjukannya, meskipun, lightning tidak akan melihat itu.

Noctis memandang setiap inti wajahnya, matanya tetap indah tanpa menunjukan kebutaan, namun menderita dalam kegelapan, dan terlihat mengantuk, bibir merahnya sedikit kering dan pecah, dan sekarang hanya bisa memberi tampilan tersenyum untuk menunjukan kebahagiaannya.

Dendam noctis semakin memuncak, dia sudah mendengar dari ignis megapa lightning melakukan hal itu, dan bagi noctis, itu adalah salah pemimpin GC, para dewan dan menteri yang setuju dengan keputusan dari raja, dan tentu raja juga bersalah, jika noctis benar anaknya, ia akan sesegera mungkin membunuhnya

"light, aku akan menyembuhkanmu" bisik noctis, ia melihat lightning member tampilan tanda tanya pada alisnya

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, aku akan berusaha bagaimanapun caranya" noctis menentuh pipinya ia terkejut, itu basah, noctis mengankat tangannya dan menjilat air dari pipi lightning, asin, air mata, noctis memandang lightning yang sedang meringuk di dadanya dan bermain dengan kancing kemeja noctis , mata memberikan ekspresi hawatir, tapi terlihat semakin mengantuk

"light, kau dulu selalu bilang padaku, kalau semua akan baik – baik saja, itu yang kau katakana saat aku terkena masalah…dan sekarang aku katakana padamu, semua akan baik – baik saja, selama mentari terbit untuk terbenam, aku tidak akan menyerah…aku **janji** "

Lightning tersenyum, ia menempel ke dada noctis dan tentu noctis memeluknya, menghangatkan lightning karena dia telah membuka jendela kamarnya untuk menyusup yang tentu akan membuat udara dingin masuk, satu hal yang di harapkan noctis, semoga cloud tidak menendangnya, masalah dia buronan itu tidak mengganggunya, shinra merupakan kota terluar Negara Lucis, dan pengamanan tentaranya, bagi noctis itu sangat mudah.

' _aku janji, kau akan bisa menggerakan kakimu lagi, agar kau bisa berjalan anggun di altar kita nanti, dan kau akan mendapatkan suaramu kembali, shingga kau bisa mengatakan kau mencintai aku, dan menjawab kau menerimaku sebagai pasanganmu, dan kau, akan bisa melihat semua momen kita saat kita bulan madu nanti, aku janji itu semua'_

~ 000 ~

Cloud memasukan ferrirnya dalam bagasi, ia masuk rumah dan melihat aerith sibuk membereskan bunganya

"butuh bantuan?" tawar cloud setengah hati, sebenarnya ia ingin langsung menuju kamar adiknya, namun ia tidak tega melihat sahabatnya kesusahan, aerith menatap cloud yang kelihatannya ia baru menyadari keberadaan cloud

"tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri, sebaiknya kau lihat adikmu"

Cloud mengangguk dan menuju tingkat ke kamar lightning, terlihat dari lubang bawah pintu lampu kamarnya masih menyala, cloud menduga ia masih terjaga, tapi perasaanya merasakan ada sosok lain di dalam, perlaha ia membuka pintu tanpa suara dan mendapat pandangan hangat yang menyentuh.

Ia perlahan masuk ke kamar, menutup jendela dan mematikan lampu, hanya menyisakan satu lampu yang menyala di samping tempat tidur, cloud menatap dua sosok yang tertidur lelap, pinkienya tertidur tenang dalam pelukan sang black joker.

Cloud cukup baik mengenal noctis, itu saat semua masih cerah, sebelumnya dia adalah temannya, kemudia dia bertemua dengan adiknya dan menjadi kekasihnya, cloud selalu memberikan ujian pada noctis, namun ia tetap bertahan, tapi tetap, cloud masih meragukan cinta noctis pada lightning, hingga mimpi buruk itu datang.

Saat cloud dan lightning memperkenalkan noctis pada orang tua mereka, mereka memandang rendah noctis, karena ia anak yatim, ia dihina dan diusir, itu pertama kalinya lightning menagis dan memohon ada orang tua mereka.

Cloud menarik selimut menutupi tubuh pasangan itu, dan melihat noctis menatapnya terkejut

"tidak perlu bangun, tetaplah peluk dia, aku izinkan kau menginap" kata cloud dengan nada lirih agar tidak membangunkan adiknya, noctis mengangguk dan tersenyum.

~ 000 ~

Raja regis merasa pening di kepalanya, pembunuh bayaran yang bernama noctis itu masih hidup, dulu pembunuh bayaran itu hanya seorang amatiran, tapi sekarang dia sudah pernah membunuh dua menteri pemerintah, dan bahkan menyerang secara blak - blakan pada pertemuan lima raja, hanya untuk mencuri berlian .

Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, bom itu hanya berjarak lima kaki dari dia dan lightning, bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak mati, sementara radius bom itu bisa menjapai tujuh meter, dan saat regis mendengar bom itu meledak, ia merasakan adanya kekutan Kristal yang besar walau hanya sebentar.

"apa mungkin itu dia" gumam regis pada dirinya sendiri, ia pertama kali melihat pemuda itu secara langsung saat pertemuan lima raja, saat pertama kali ia melihat wajahnya, ia merasa aneh dengan anak itu, dan saat ia melihat noctis membunuh banyak pasukan, ia bisa melihat perubahan mata dari biru kelam ke merah, dimana itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang pengendali Kristal.

* * *

 **ok ,ini mungkin pendek tapi saya butuh reviews untuk saran atau semangat ^^**


	3. Prince

"ok noct, ayo kita mulai latihannya" seru gladio, mengangkat pedangnya dan di sandarkan pada bahu kanannya, sementara laris mempersiapkan shoot gun, memasukan beberapa peluru sebesar ibu jari, dan ignis, dia memasah pisau antar pisaunya, seperti siap menyembelih noctis.

"oh ya noct, semalam kau tidak kembali, kemana kau? Atau lebih tepatnya, sedang apa?" laris menekan pada kata terakhir, gladio dan ignis menekan tawa mereka.

"bukan urusanmu, yang jelas, aku hangat dan terbang semalam" jawab noctis dengan senyum lebar

"jadi, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya gladio dengan menggoyangkan bahu noctis

"ya, dia baik saja, tapi, dia terlihat sedih" noctis mulai menunduk sedih

"oh, ayolah noct, itu artinya kau harus semangat tentang latihan ini" laris mencoba menghibur noctis, namun wajah noctis berubah hawatir

"ignis, apa ini akan berjalan lama?" tanya noctis, tampang hawatir dan nada tidak sabar, setidaknya itu yang mereka lihat

"tidak, jika kau bisa melakukan sihir unik kekuatan Kristal, itu merupakan bukti terkuat"

"hanya itukan?"

"ya" noctis menutup mata dan menarik nafas dalam, saat ia membuka matanya, itu merah, tidak menunjukan amarah, tapi kebencian, dendam, ambisi, dan tekat kuatnya

"baiklah, ayo kita mulai"

~000~

"yang mulia, kita harus memastikan hal itu" kata cor, dia adalah jenderal di bawah perintah raja secara langsung, walaupun seorang jenderal, cor sering mendengarkan keluhan pikiran raja dan memberikan saran atau jawaban, cor cukup terkejut saat rajanya menceritakan tentang noctis

"aku tahu cor, seperti yang kau tahu, anakku satu – satunya hilang saat penyerangan dari niflheim" gumam regis putus asa

"tapi ratu Athena menyelamatkan pangeran, bahkan walaupun dia baru saja melahirkan pangeran, ratu Athena di temukan meninggal di hutan bambo namun pangeran menghilang"

"dan buruknya aku sebagai ayah tidak tahu dia masih hidup atau tidak, hanya saja, noctis itu"

"aku mengerti yang mulia, hanya beri saya waktu, saya janji, tidak akan lama yang mulia bisa mendengar riwayat pria yang di kenal noctis"

"ya, aku akan menunggu"

"tapi yang mulia, jika benar noctis itu, adalah pangeran, apa yang akan anda lakukan?" regis mengangkat pandangannya ke arah cor

"maksudmu?"

"anda sendiri, telah memberikan dia hukuman mati"

"cor, kerajaan tahu, mereka lebih membutuhkan pewaris dari pada keplanya"

"anda benar yang mulia, namun, ia mungkin akan dendam dan membeci anda" regis mengerutkan keningnya

"katakan dengangan jelas cor"

"tentara yang mengambil misi bunuh diri untuk membunuh noctis, ternyata adalah mantan tunangannya tiga tahun lalu, dan saat ini taentara yang bernama lightning itu terluka parah, ada kemungkinan, ia akan balas dendam"

"kau benar, jadi itu alasan, mengapa GC mengetatkan keamanan, apa dia begitu berbahaya"

"ya yang mulia, begitulah kabar angin yang saya dengar"

"jika dia menginginkan kesembuhan tunangannya, Kristal akan memberikan itu"

~000~

Noctis melambaikan tangannya untuk istirahat dan udara, temannya gila, mereka menyerang noctis membabibuta, hanya karena mereka pikir perisai pedang itu akan muncul secara otomatis untuk melindungi noctis, tapi itu hanya muncul ketika noctis fokus, bukan panik setengah mati.

"ayo noct, aku masih begitu bersemangat" seru laris, noctis menatapnya dendam

' _bersemangat? Tentu saja, kau selalu mengarahkan peluru ke arah kepalaku, aku akan mencuri shoot gunmu dan membuangnya saat kau tidur nanti malam'_

"tenang noct, jangan membuang shoot gun laris lagi, itu harganya mahal" gladio bisa menebak rencana tua noctis yang belum di ketahui laris, dan sekarang dia tahu dan panik

"apa, jadi kau pelakunya, kejamnya kau"

"sudahlah, dari latihan tadi dan kejadian pada ledakan itu, aku sudah bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu" kata ignis

"apa itu?" tanya noctis

"kami sengaja membuat hidupmu terancam, karena kami pikir, jika kau mengalami kepanikan dan ketakutan, kau bisa menggunakan perisamu"

"dan jadi hal sekonyol ini iggy"

"yup, ternyata perisaimu hanya muncul saat kau fokus"

Pintu ruang latihan terbuka dengan tentara memakai armor baja, mereka pasuka dari istana, laris, gladio, ignis dan noctis terkepung, mereka hanya bisa membuang senjata mereka dan menaruh tangan di kepala, mereka di kawal memasuki mobil untuk menuju ke istana, anehnya itu limo, bukan mobil tahanan.

~000~

"raja, saya sudah melaksanakan apa yang anda perintahkan" cor menunduk di hadapan regis, regis bisa melihat dari balkon, limo dan pasukan telah datang, pria bernama noctis itu menatap ragis dengan kemarahan dan kebencian, itu membuat hatinya sedih.

"kirim mereka dalam ruang aula, jika terjadi sesuatu, dan ternyata dia bukan anakku, tembak saja dia"

Cor mengangguk dan mengikuti regis menuju aula, tempat itu besar, tanpa ada barang apapun, puluhan tentara mengarahkan senjata api mereka pada empat pria itu.

"jadi …" suara noctis bergema dalam ruangan itu

"apa maumu dari kami?"

"kau benar – benar tidak sopan" bentak cor

"tidak masalah cor, kau tahu, bom yang…" kata regis

"aku tahu, tapi aku tidak tahu, dan tidak yakin jika kau adalah ayahku"

"kau benar, aku juga tidak berharap pembunuh bayaran seperti kau adalah anakku, dan jalang itu, dia beruntung dia hidup"

"siapa yang kau maksud jalang" geram noctis

"kau tahu, gadis cacat itu, dia bilang, dia tidak ingin kau terus membunuh, sebenarnya aku tidak meminta dia, tapi dia sendiri yang mau, aku tahu, dia tidak akan berani menembakmu, jadi aku menyuruh tiga orang untuk membunuh kalian dengan bazooka, dan rencana cadangan lain"

"meledakannya?" mata noctis merah bersinar, tinjunya memerah mengepal, 12 senjatanya tertuju mengambang di hadapan regis,mereka semua terkejut, noctis benar – benar pangeran, anak kandung regis

"kau, benar – benar anakku" gumam regis dengan senyum lebar

"aku akan membunuhmu" teriak noctis

"hem, maaf tentang tadi, sebenarnya aku hanya memancing emosimu saja, dan jangan hawatir tentang pacarmu, dia sudah aku sembuhkan dengan kekuatan Kristal" perlahan semua senjata noctis menghilang, matanya kembali pada normal biru

"b – benarkah?"

"ya, dia sempurna sehat"

"noctis"

Noctis melihat lightning, dia berdiri, memanggil namanya, ia yakin ia memandang dirinya, mata noctis semakin panas dan berair, tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya tersenyum begitu bahagia, lightning menuju ke arah noctis, tepat di hadapan, mereka saling menatap, regis menagis terharu, ini hal pertama yang ia berikan pada anaknya, noctis mengangkat tangannya untuk memeluk lightning, namun borgol menahannya, ia melempar tatapan tajam pada regis.

"oh, benar, lepas borgolnya" perintah regis, prajurit melepas borgol noctis, kemudian dia cepat memeluk lightning, erat, sangat erat, ia takut lightning akan menghilang lagi, begitu erat, dan semakin erat, tanpa ia sadari lightning tidak bisa bernafas

"hei noct, dia baru sembuh, dan kau akan membunuhnya" kata laris, noctis segera melepas pelukannya, dan lightning benafas cepat, wajahnya bahkan memerah karena kehabisan udara

"light, baik saja?" noctis panik dan ketakutan, regis mengamati noctis, ia mengerti, gadis ini adalah cintanya

"dasar payah" ia menampar noctis

"maaf"

"baiklah, cor, buat persiapan pesta besar, siapkan kamar untuk mereka, suruh pelayan siapkan baju mereka, kita akan membutat pengumuman besar kembalinya pangeran kerajaan dan… pernikahannya"

Noctis memandang regis tidak percaya, pernikahan, dia baru bertemu lightning, dia akan di jodohkan, kebanyakan anak orang kaya begitu, tapi, hey, jika itu benar perjodohan, ia akan membunuh gadis yang di tunangkan dengan dia.

"tenang nak, kau akan menikah dengan dia" regis menunjuk ke arah lightning, sebelumnya mereka menatap bingung, dan kemudia tersenyum senang, noctis tidak tahu bagaimana berterimakasih pada regis, tapi keahagiaanya membuatnya memeluk ayahnya.

"terima kasih banyak ayah, terima kasih" regis cukup terkejut, tapi dia senang, dia bahkan menangis, ia memeluk balik noctis, mereka semua terharu, lightning, gladio, dan ignis

"erm, maaf mengganggu, tapi kami masih di borgol" laris mendapat tatapan tajam dari mereka semua

"apa, benarkan?"


End file.
